


Just The Way You Look Tonight

by grapeboy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeboy/pseuds/grapeboy
Summary: It is Kai’s voice that makes Julian’s heart flutter. There isn’t anything particularly special about it per se. He doesn’t sing out of tune, yes, and his accent comes out more as he gets into the song. It is mainly just the fact that it comes from Kai himself.





	Just The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> \- I threw this together tonight as some therapy for me and my friend after some of our teams lost...
> 
> \- i feel like this isn't the most accurate characterizations? i'm not quite sure how i feel about it but i'm just posting it because what the heck
> 
> \- yeah a uni au i guess? they're still german though (julian's a language nerd english major and kai is studying music) also intramural sports are just organized sports for fun at universities (this might be only north american idk)
> 
> \- inspired by [just the way you look tonight by frank sinatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gab2Vuz2Nk) which you should definitely listen to while reading this fic (super cheesy !!!!!! because i'm such a romantic !!!!!!!)

Kai is bent diligently over a piano in the brightly lit practice room in the basement of the music building. His fingers are curved slightly, gently brushing the keys and his hands change positions to the rhythm of the bouncing up and down of his leg. His lips are pursed in concentration and he looks up at the ceiling, as if trying to find the answer to a mysterious question only the heavens have the answer to.

 

Julian is watching him through the glass door of the practice room with a small smile. In an effort to not disturb Kai, he opens up the practice room door slowly, forgetting that it’s a sound proof door. It makes a pffft sound and Kai jumps, whipping around.

 

“Hey Jule! Didn’t see you there!” He takes off his headphones, pausing the music playing on his laptop and turns around to face him.

 

Julian sighs and walks into the room, dropping his rucksack with a satisfying thud and sliding himself along the wall to the ground. “I’m tired of writing essays in the library,” He groans. “Is it ok if I work in here? Need a change of scenery.”

 

Kai shrugs. “Sure.” He turns his head to look at what he has scribbled on the note paper in front of him and then turns back to Julian with a questioning look. “I have to arrange a piece for piano so I’ll have to play that and maybe…ehm sing.” His face flushes a little.

 

“Ooh what song?” Julian asks. He settles into his spot on the floor by hugging his legs to himself.

 

“Ehm Frank Sinatra. Just the Way You Look Tonight.” Kai mumbles..

 

Julian’s eyes widen and he smiles, “I love that song! Had to study Frank Sinatra lyrics an American song class I took.”

 

Kai smiles back weakly, “Then you know the lyrics? Could you sing it? I don’t like singing.”

 

“I hate singing too so please don’t make me,” Julian laughs. Kai bites his lip nervously. “I won’t listen if you don’t want me to, I can put in headphones.” Julian offers halfheartedly, trying to untangle the mess of wires that were his earbuds.

 

Kai shrugs. “Just don’t judge me too much.” He turns around and slips his head phones over his ears.

 

Julian reaches to get his laptop out of his bag and sigh. He has been writing all day and is beginning to regret becoming an English major at all. He loves the language and learning its complexities but perhaps adding a Korean and Hindi and Portuguese on to all the work he had was not a good idea. The computer’s brightness when it turns on shocked him out of his worries so he starts typing. _People’s growing inability to connect with one another will be our greatest challenge when facing—_

 

Suddenly, Kai starts singing.

 

_Someday, when I’m awfully low._

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

 

His voice is soft but grows more confident as he goes on, accompanying himself on the piano. Julian recognizes the instrumental parts from the recording that Kai has quite well adapted for the piano. But it is Kai’s voice that makes Julian’s heart flutter. There isn’t anything particularly special about it per se. He doesn’t sing out of tune, yes, and his accent comes out more as he gets into the song.

 

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

 

It is mainly just the fact that it comes from Kai himself. And maybe because when Julian had first listened to this song, Kai’s warm smile was what he associated with it. He remembers when they first met at intramural football. They had immediately become fast friends after absolutely slaughtering a team 10-0. Kai had smiled at Julian and invited him to get a drink after the game, beginning their friendship. It is that smile Julian associated with the song that Kai is—was singing. Julian finds himself staring into the eyes of Kai.

 

His face turns red. “Sorry Kai, I was just spacing out.” He blinks a few times and shakes his head in an attempt to to get the thoughts he was having out of his head.

 

Kai looks at him, his eyes seeming to burrow through his head. “I need some English help.” He says simply and gestures him over. Julian gets up and goes over to the piano where Kai’s computer sat. “What does to feel ‘a glow’ mean?”

 

Julian squints and tries to think of a good way to explain it. “You know that happiness you get when you look at someone you really like and it feels like there’s a warmth inside your stomach?”

 

“Yeah. I feel it right now.” He says softly.

 

“No, Kai, like someone you really like…” Julian’s voice trails off when he looks at Kai. His eyes are round and he is nervously biting his lip. “Oh…” Julian feels his face go bright red. “Did you…just…”

 

“…Call you over here to tell you that because you were just staring at me with a dreamy look in your eyes? Yes.” Kai gives him a sly smile.

 

“And you mean it?” Julian doesn’t know why he is asking but his heart rate is really high…in a nice way…perhaps a glow-y way.

 

Kai puts his hand on the back of Julian’s neck and whispers, “Yes,” in his ear.

 

“You’re quite suave aren’t you?” Julian says, a giggle escaping from his mouth.

 

Kai smiles shyly, “Only for the best.” He says. He slides on the piano bench and pats next to him for Julian to sit down. “Now since you listened to me singing, I get to listen to you.”

 

Julian groans. “Really? Not even going to get a kiss after all that?” He winked and Kai looks away, blushing and trying not to smile.

 

When he looks back at Julian, he tilts his head with an evil smile, “Only if you sing with me.”

 

“Of course, what did I expect from a music major.” Julian sticks his tongue out, feeling absurdly giddy and then nods. “Well? Let’s start from where you left off.”

 

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearin' my fear apart_

_And that laugh, wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

 

They burst into laugher. “This is so cheesy!” Julian winces. “It’s so much better when you’re doing it alone.”

 

Kai smiles, “You have a cute voice.”

 

Ignoring how that comment absolutely elates him, Julian says, “That’s what you say to someone who doesn’t have a good voice.”

 

Kai rolls his eyes. “Cute and good. You sound just like Frank Sinatra.”

 

“Ok, charmer. One last verse then?”

 

Kai nods, his face coloring again.

 

_Lovely, never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you_

_A-just the way you look tonight_

 

Julian leans back satisfied and looks at Kai with a tilt of his head. “You made a good arrangement. Sounds just like the original.”

 

Kai looks down, abashed. “Thank you,” he mumbles.

 

Julian looks at him, the wave of his hair, the slight curve of his eyebrows, the way his ears stick out and the color in his cheeks only manifesting above his cheekbones. He will definitely remember Kai when he is ‘awfully low’. Especially considering the fact that next Kai leans over and kisses him.

 

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,_

_Just the way you look tonight_


End file.
